


I Need You Now

by rainforestgeek



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, lance lowkey has a mean kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: It's been a month. A fucking month.Keith and Lance haven't fucked Pidge in a month. And now that tool James Griffin had the audacity to hit on THEIR girlfriend.--OT3 Kidgance smut commissioned by Cyangarden, featuring jealous boys.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidgance - Relationship, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673794
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyangarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/gifts).



> So this is my first foray into threesomes, and I like how it turned out. Enjoy!

**_Lance's POV_ **

“He’s doing it again,” Keith growled.

Lance turned to see where his boyfriend was glaring. He groaned. “ _Come on._ Has he no shame? No respect? Doesn’t he know she’s taken?”

“Doesn’t seem to care.”

James fucking Griffin. Even Lance had to admit he was a sizzling hot stud. But that was the crux of the problem. This stupid self-absorbed smooth-talking Adonis had slid himself into the personal space of his and Keith’s girlfriend.

They watched from across the hangar. Pidge kept ignoring him but the prick wouldn’t stop and leave her alone.

The last straw was when James leaned in close and she turned to look at him, startled at how close their faces had gotten. “ _That’s it._ ” Lance stalked toward them, hearing Keith at his heels.

One moment Cosmo flashed blue right in front of them and Lance walked right into the poor dog. The next moment, all three of them had flashed into a completely different hallway. Cosmo vanished again.

Lance looked around and recognized their surroundings almost immediately. “Dammit Cosmo! We’re on the other side of the compound! Keith, why can’t you control your own dog?”

Keith’s next words were so smooth, Lance almost missed them. “I don’t know, Lance. You’re my bitch and I can’t even control you.”

Time froze for a second. Heat pooled in Lance’s groin. Despite his otherwise stony expression, Keith’s eyes held a challenge. Lance advanced on his leader – his smug, mean, _hot_ boyfriend – and pinned him to the wall.

“Seriously?”

Keith’s mouth quirked slightly, showing the hint of a ghost of a smirk. “God, you’re easy. One insult and you’re all flustered.”

Lance couldn’t help but push him harder into the wall. He shoved a leg between Keith’s, surged it sharply upward, and was rewarded with his boyfriend’s dick rapidly hardening against his thigh. “Our girlfriend is being hit on by some slimy, wannabe ladies’ man, and you’re _seducing me?_ ”

“Yeah, and I’m trying to not think about that!” Keith hissed. “We’re not getting past that wolf and Pidge will be off duty soon anyway. She can take care of herself.” Keith grumbled the words, but he didn’t look happy about it.

Hands planted on either side of Keith’s head, Lance leaned in, stopping a couple centimeters short of his mouth. They breathed each other’s air and he felt lightheaded. He whispered, “Think about Pidge slugging him in the face. Just, knocking him out cold with one hit. How fucking hot would that be?”

Really hot, apparently, because Keith crashed their mouths together in a mess of lips and teeth and tongue.

When they broke for air, Keith panted out, “Imagine she whips out her bayard and electrocutes him. Leaves him spasming on the ground and tells him to fuck off.”

“Or she glares at him so hard he just crumbles into dust.” The thought filled Lance with satisfaction. His boyfriend’s hands groping his butt didn’t hurt either.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Killjoy.”

Keith pushed off the wall and spun Lance around, switching their positions. He hoisted him up by the thighs, pinning him to the wall, and ground their hardening dicks together through their pants. Lance released a broken moan. His eyes fluttered shut.

“You were saying?” Keith asked. He nipped at his lower lip. “She’s off duty in fifteen minutes. Distract me until then.”

“Only if you distract me, too.” Lance leaned in for a searing kiss.

They waited for Pidge in her quarters. Well. _Waited_ mostly meant taking out their anger on each other with messy, forceful, biting kisses. Keith yanked Lance onto his lap where he sat on the edge of Pidge’s bed, grinding their erections together through their pants. The top halves of their uniforms had long since been torn off and thrown aside.

Keith broke the kiss and mouthed a path along Lance’s jaw.

“She’s _ours_. Nobody else gets to have her. Ever!” Lance announced breathlessly.

Keith dug his fingers hard into the flesh of Lance’s ass. He bit at his neck.

“As soon as she gets back we’ll show her. Show her she belongs to us.”

“Getting started without me? Rude.”

They both turned to the doorway where Pidge was in the process of shucking off her Garrison jacket.

Lance hit the bed hard when Keith shoved him off and ran to their girlfriend. He watched Keith scoop her up in his muscly arms and wrap her legs around his waist. He held her by the thighs and devoured her mouth. Pidge’s face was pink, glasses askew, jacket unbuttoned to show her black tank top underneath.

Keith carried her to the bed and basically _passed her_ to Lance. He pulled her close and rolled to pin her under the length of his body and picked up where Keith left off. Her hot lips responded eagerly, drowning him in her taste. Her hands gripped his biceps.

He pulled away to give Keith a turn to kiss her, but Pidge stopped his face with her hand and pushed him up. “Not that this isn’t the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me,” she said, “but do you two want to tell me why I’m getting mauled right now?”

Keith nudged Lance aside so he could climb on top of her. Lance stayed close, running his fingers through her hair, while Keith bracketed Pidge with his limbs. In his lowest, most gravelly voice he told her, “Next time Griffin puts the moves on you, tell him to _fuck off._ ”

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “You saw that, huh? Okay, I did tell him to quit flirting with me. I was about ready to punch the guy today.”

Keith pecked her lips. “You’re so hot when you’re violent.”

“He kept following me around like a needy broken android,” Pidge complained. “It was so fucking distracting. Like, come on man, let me breathe.”

“I think it’s time _James_ met the business end of my bayard,” Lance declared.

“Later,” she told him. She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him again. Then she turned to Keith and captured his lips, too. Pidge may have been the one pinned down and half-sunk into the mattress, but suddenly, she was the one in control. Their lips smacked apart. “Right now I want to have sex with my boyfriends.”

Lance kissed her again. “That was the plan,” he murmured against her lips. “I’ve missed this. When was the last time we all got together in bed, huh?”

“It’s been over a month – no wonder you’re both so wound up. We weren't even on Earth yet last time.”

Keith lowered himself so he was an inch away from her face. “You wanna get dicked down? Let us take turns nailing you into this bed? Fill you up and mark you up ‘till nobody else ever dares touch you?”

“Yes, yes to all of that,” Pidge breathed. She stroked their bare chests. “Show me how much you want to keep me. I’ll only ever want you two.”

Lance watched Keith undo her fly, slide his hands into the waistband, and pull her pants off her legs – wet panties and all. Lance helped maneuver her out of her jacket before Pidge tore off her black tank top.

_Shit. She went braless again._

James Griffin had been flirting with Lance’s girlfriend while she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Not. Cool. He dove into her heavenly warm, soft flesh, and started sucking little marks on her pale skin to claim her. She sighed his name.

This wasn’t unusual for Pidge. Lance grew up with sisters; he’d been (uncomfortably) privy to their griping about bras once their bodies had filled out. Pidge’s breasts, while round and soft and beautiful and enticing, were not large. Small enough that she could get away without a bra if she wore layers, and apparently, today had been a day for maximum comfort.

Keith must’ve noticed, too. “God, you temptress. Were you planning to get us into bed tonight? Perhaps planning to get your pretty pussy filled up with our cum?” He moaned at something Pidge did with her hands. Maybe she pulled his hair or scratched his shoulders. Lance was a little too busy to bother looking up.

“You always come like a geyser, Keith. I couldn’t hold it all inside even if you plugged me up.” Pidge’s voice was already getting hoarse, and so much blood rushed to Lance’s dick that his pants started to hurt. He was intimately familiar with the sight they were describing. He’d gotten up close and personal with it. The memory of his lovers’ combined tastes teased him, like a phantom on his tongue. Reluctantly, he released the hard, pink nipple he’d been worshiping to get rid of the rest of his clothes.

“Is that what you want?” He asked, kicking off his shoes and working at his fly. Keith stopped rocking against Pidge to get undressed too. “Want us to fuck you full until our cum is seeping out of your pussy? You’re dripping for us already, look at Keith. You got his pants wet.” Indeed, there was a dark spot on Keith’s crotch that made his mouth water.

By the time he’d taken off his boxers, Keith was naked, kneeling on the bed and teasing a squirming Pidge with the head of his cock. White precum smeared over her wet folds and she tried to wriggle herself onto him. Now fully nude, Lance knelt at her head and pinned her shoulders down.

“You think Keith and I are wound up, huh?” he teased. “You’re the one looking desperate to get pounded.”

She pulled his neck down and kissed him, deep, filthy, and upside down. “You think?” she said, pulling back. “So how about you do your boyfriendly duties and fuck me.”

The boys locked eyes. Lance grinned and nodded, and Keith plunged into her completely bare. She arched her back off the bed. He thrust again and fell into a rhythm.

They’d used condoms the first time. Honestly, they did. None of them were stupid, and babies were not something they wanted to risk with a war to fight. Then Pidge got herself a birth control implant and the first time the boys had come inside her, Keith in her pussy and Lance in her mouth, they knew there was no going back.

Lance started with her face. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth. Then he moved on to her chest and kissed every one of the freckles scattered on her breasts, sucking at the marks he'd left earlier. His lips on her stomach made her laugh and tremble like it tickled. Of course, the trembling could be from having the universe’s greatest half-alien dick inside her.

Keith growled, “Pidge. Katie, you’re so tight. You only deserve our cocks,” His beautiful, chiseled face was hardly pink and he wasn’t even sweating yet. It was like admiring a full-color Ancient Greek statue. “Only me and Lance get to touch you.”

“Lance and I,” she said peevishly.

“What?” Lance stopped his ministrations. Keith slowed his thrusts.

“It’s not ‘me and Lance,’ it’s ‘Lance and I.’”

He exchanged an exasperated look with Keith. “Only you, Katie. Only you would correct a guy’s grammar during sex.”

“That’s not good form,” Keith admonished. The glint in his dark eyes was playful. “How do you think we should punish her?”

“I say…let’s make it impossible for her to think anymore.”

Keith stretched one of her legs over his shoulder adjusted his stance so he had better leverage. He pulled almost all the way out, only the head still inside her, slammed back in. He fucked her brutally, making the bed shake, and forcing cries of ecstasy from her mouth. Her hands scrabbled at Lance’s waist.

Lance proceeded toward his original target: the spot where Keith’s dick disappeared inside Pidge’s cunt. He braced himself on his elbows, bracketing Pidge’s hips. “Get ready to come so hard you’ll remember nothing but our names,” he warned her.

He heard her breath hitch in understanding. “You’re going to – ?”

“Yep. Pinch my butt if it hurts too much.” Lance teased a crescent shape around her clit then took it in his mouth and sucked.

She _screamed._

He was careful to keep his teeth out of the way, stroking with just his lips and tongue. She writhed so much he had to grab her to keep her still. This was no fun if he kept losing track of her clit.

Lance wished Pidge could take him in her mouth. In the short time they’d been sleeping together she’d become a master at sucking dick, but their height difference made doing a real 69 impossible. No matter, though - feeling her shake underneath him was more than worth it, and he felt one of her hands reach back to pull at his shaft. Keith’s hips kept bumping the top of his head every time he slammed into Pidge. Lance swore he felt her tummy bulge every time Keith bottomed out.

He used his hands to spread her open wider and tongued her pussy lips. She whined pathetically. He put his lips back around her clit and resumed his onslaught on her senses. He and Keith both gripped her hips so tight he was sure they’d leave bruises by morning. The thought made him smirk against her slick flesh. He hummed, and she came violently, bucking her hips so hard Lance only narrowly avoided biting her.

Keith gave her no quarter. He lifted her other leg over his shoulder and fucked her through her orgasm. Then he kept fucking her, even harder than before, so she dissolved into a squealing, squirming, overstimulated mess. Lance showed her a little mercy. He took his mouth away from her cunt to slide up Keith’s toned body and seal their lips together.

Keith kissed like he did everything: forcefully, with a single-minded purpose.

Over the course of their relationship, Lance kept forgetting, to his repeated downfall, that Pidge recovered quick.

“Get off of me, you two.” Lance scrambled away and Keith pulled out of her with a pained groan. His cock looked angry and red, glistening from being inside of her. Lance’s mouth watered, and he leaned down to take the head in his mouth, get a taste of Keith’s precum all mixed up with Pidge’s slick. But he got a hand to the face pushing him away. Pidge backed up into him and sank onto his cock. Suddenly Lance was engulfed in her hot, wet vice down to the hilt, tight around him like she intended to keep him there. He rolled up into her instinctively.

“Fuck me while I suck him off.” Pidge leaned forward and slid Keith’s cock in her mouth. He tangled his fingers in her messy hair, but not so tight that she couldn’t move.

As he moved, Lance shamelessly slid his hands all over her body. “Ah, I get it. You want to taste him. Here I thought you missed us pumping your pussy full. I guess what you really want is for Keith to shoot his cum down your throat.” She hummed in the affirmative and Keith whined.

Lance would never, ever tire of this. How he'd lived without Pidge and Keith in his bed for a whole month without exploding was beyond him. He took her from behind, sinking over and over into her velvety heat and stoking every inch of her skin – back, butt, thighs. When he slid a hand around on her belly he felt her belly expand, his cock stuffing her full with every thrust. Keith was kneeling in front of her, scrabbling at her hair while she bobbed her head on his cock. Lance’s pounding forced her to take inch after inch down her throat.

Pidge seemed determined to get Keith off and drink his cum. She stroked him up and down with a firm grip where his shaft didn’t fit inside her mouth. Her other hand played with his balls. Lance shivered at the sight, knowing exactly what those petite fingers tracing patterns over his sac could do to a man. Keith’s eyes were closed. His brows furrowed. He flushed from his cheeks down to his chest. Watching Keith slowly come undone was one of the most beautiful things Lance had ever been blessed to see in his life.

**_Keith's POV_ **

When they got together, Keith hadn’t expected Pidge to like the idea of sucking cock, let alone get good at it. But she made him fucking _melt_ under her hands and mouth. He felt the heat in his belly coil tighter and tighter until his orgasm swept over him. Pidge swallowed as much as she could, but she was right. He came _a lot._ Cum dripped out of her mouth and down the sides of his shaft, which she eagerly licked up. Once his dick was clean she released him and sank into the comforter on her bed, looking blissful while Lance fucked her.

Panting, and still dizzy from coming, Keith leaned back on his hands and watched his lovers. Lance caught his eye and smirked. He gathered Pidge from where she’d been a melting puddle on the sheets, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, and pulled her up with him into a sitting position. Lance pressed her back flush against his chest like he was putting her on display for Keith. Her boobs bounced every time Lance thrust up into her. Pidge nuzzled her head into Lance’s shoulder, exposing her pale pink neck, like she was daring him to bite it.

Most entrancingly, though, was the view of Lance’s slicked up cock sliding in and out of Pidge’s quivering cunt. Her face was blissed out; his eyes were dark when they met Keith’s gaze.

That was undeniably the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Once he’d caught his breath, Keith lazily advanced on them. He knelt where he could feel their body heat radiating toward him and grabbed Lance’s hips.

“Slower,” he growled. Pidge whined. “More rolling than bouncing.”

Lance complied. His subtle body movements were fluid like a dancer’s. Keith leaned down and latched suddenly onto one of Pidge’s nipples.

She cried out in surprise. Keith sucked and kneaded the supple flesh of her boobs, drinking in her little sighs above him, adding his marks to Lance's. Then he lowered himself to his stomach. He licked a long stripe from the curve of Lance’s cock to Pidge’s clit. He smirked smugly to himself at their simultaneous gasps of pleasure. Sated and content from coming minutes before, he mouthed at the flesh where Pidge and Lance were joined, licking up the delicious slick that practically gushed from Pidge’s pussy, coating her folds and Lance’s dick. He alternated between stroking Pidge and wrapping his lips around Lance’s moving shaft as much as he could. He tasted like her and it wasn’t too long before Keith started to get hard again.

“She tastes like your cum,” Lance said huskily. Keith looked up to see him kissing her, sliding his tongue in her mouth.

Keith scratched his nails down Lance’s thighs. He felt them start to shake. Lance buried his cock to the hilt and stayed there, shuddering, Keith kept sucking at their skin, making Pidge whine and Lance pant hard. 

Lance’s body went loose and pliant. Pidge slid off his softening cock and left him looking like he’d reached Nirvana. She crawled toward Keith. Good god, this woman was going to be the death of him.

She pushed him onto his back. Pidge’s face smirked down at him. “Want me to sit on your face?”

He leaned up to capture her lips and tongue-fuck her mouth. “What do you think?” he panted against her face.

“Excellent. Meanwhile Lance can sit on your dick while he recovers.” He barely got a look at Lance climbing into his lap and pulling his fingers out of his butt before he got a face full of dripping, creamy pussy. He got to work, tongue inside her and hands massaging her ass – then moments later felt the hot, tight _heaven_ of Lance sliding onto him.

Just when he thought he’d drunk all of Lance’s cum, Pidge’s stomach clenched and more oozed out. Not that Keith minded; he’d happily spent the rest of his life with his face buried in her folds. As long as Lance stayed sitting on his dick.

**_Pidge’s POV_ **

“How you doing there, Lance?” Pidge asked.

He grunted. His body kept twitching – he must still be sensitive. “Good. Sleepy.”

Keith growled into her pussy, sending vibrations through the sensitive flesh and making her whine a little. “Keith wants you to stay awake.” He bucked up into Lance, presumably in agreement. He whimpered and slowly started moving, spearing himself on Keith’s hard cock.

“Don’t pretend you’re not just as much of a cumslut,” she goaded. “You want it dripping out of your ass and down your thighs tonight, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Both riding Keith, Lance and Pidge leaned toward each other for a kiss. And another kiss. And a third that led to tongues sliding together while they plundered each other’s mouths. Keith fucked into Lance deep and hard, the sharp rocking motion pushing them together. He moaned and squeaked against her lips. He only ever squeaked when he was getting pounded so good he couldn’t think straight. His kisses got sloppy but he seemed determined to keep his lips connected to hers.

Pidge felt Keith’s hands part her butt cheeks, exposing her asshole. He slicked up his fingers with the mess between his mouth and her cunt, then gently worked one inside her ass, never losing a beat with eating her out. Her lips smacked apart from Lance’s.

“It seems,” she panted, “he has an idea what to do next.” Lance leaned to the side to see what was happening, grinned and handed her the bottle of lube. She then gave it to Keith. She was definitely impressed by the dexterity and coordination he showed off by handling the lube, fingering her open, pleasuring her with his mouth, and fucking up almost violently into Lance. All at the same time.

The orgasm came out of fucking nowhere. It exploded from her navel and filled her body with sparkly white light.

“God, you’re gorgeous when you fall apart.” Lance’s voice was husky. He looked fucked out, face flushed, chest sweaty – gorgeous. She wanted to lick him.

Lance and Keith were rolling against each other. She knew exactly when Keith hit his prostate because Lance would grunt and squeeze his eyes shut.

Pidge expected Keith to focus his energy on Lance now that she’d come, but instead he went right back to feasting on her pussy like she had the fountain of youth down there. He stroked her inside walls with his tongue, which was nowhere near the reach of his cock, but had a great deal more mobility. It squirmed inside her before moving to her folds where he stroked firmly until he had her shaking in ecstasy again.

She collapsed on top of her boyfriend. His hands kneaded the muscles of her thighs and ass. A second pair of hands – Lance – stroked her back and shoulders. Pidge relaxed into the warmth. She saw the tip of Lance’s cock an inch from her face and took it in her mouth. He gathered one of her hands laying on the bed and laced his long fingers through hers.

“Take me,” she murmured. She felt so empty. Both her holes were spread open and slick. “Both of you, take me, at the same time.”

She could have moved, if she really wanted to, but she loved the way Keith manhandled her. Her body draped over his chest and his fingers kept working her ass, adding more and more lube until she felt absolutely filthy. She licked and scraped her teeth over his pecs. She keened when Lance’s strong hands rubbed the knots out of her shoulders.

“Look at you. You already came three times, took both our cocks, and you're still desperate to get fucked. She’s a needy little thing, isn’t she?” That sounded like Keith.

“Shut up,” she muttered.

“Yeah, but she’s _our_ needy little thing.” Lance. That was definitely Lance chortling.

Pidge lolled her head and nipped at Lance’s ear. “Mine. You’re _my_ boys. I get to keep you.”

“Then we get to keep you.”

“Forever.”

They both tensed for a moment. Pidge didn’t care. She knew what she said and she wasn’t taking it back.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed her roughly. Keith gripped her around the neck, fingers laced in her hair, and crashed their lips together. She tasted herself and Lance on his tongue. Behind her, Lance’s hands pushed her hips down into him while he licked and kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulders.

“Lance.” Oh, Pidge knew that tone of voice. Nothing got Lance raring to go faster than when Keith challenged and teased him and Keith loved to capitalize on that fact. Shamelessly. “You still look pretty wrung out. If you need a break, tap out for a bit…”

Pidge braced herself and sure enough, that was Lance’s lubed-up cock fucking up indignantly into her ass. He stretched her insides, stinging slightly around her asshole. He pulled back and thrust back upward, sandwiching her body between his and Keith’s and punching high-pitched whines out of her lungs. Without warning, Keith also slid inside her, his cockhead rubbing her g-spot on the way in.

Lance reached over her shoulders and grabbed Keith’s, using the hold as leverage to slam deeper into her ass. Pidge held onto Keith’s arms for dear life. He snapped his hips sharply, over and over, sweetly nuzzling his face into her hair in an alarming contrast with the brutal pace he’d set. Keith started moving to counter Lance’s thrusts and match his timing. She felt _so full._

She could feel both their hearts pounding against her overheated skin; Lance’s on her back, Keith’s on her chest. All three of their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved. She tried to roll her hips in time with their thrusts, but couldn’t seem to with the way they passed her between them, one pulling back while the other slammed in. Pidge forgot the meaning of the word empty.

"Katie, Katie," Keith chanted. "You're taking both our cocks perfectly, like you were made to be ours. Such a good girl."

"Katie you're a whimpering mess. Are you that weak for us? That cum-drunk?" Lance whispered in her ear.

She tried to reciprocate, to pay attention to their bodies instead of just feeling their cocks inside her. But focusing was a little difficult when you were getting your brains fucked out through your ass _and_ your cunt. She clenched and fluttered around their cocks. Two eager pairs of lips distracted her, ravishing her tingling skin. Their hands left burning trails where they touched her. Mindlessly, she let herself sink into oblivion, knowing nothing but hot and hard and wet and full and soft and _boys_. Keith contorted himself to suck her breasts. Lance used a grip in her hair to twist her so he could claim her mouth with sliding lips and strokes of his tongue and little nips on her lower lip.

Pidge stopped thinking.

Keith orgasmed first. All the tension left his face – which she didn’t often see happen – and he spilled hot cum in her pussy, so much that she felt it leaking out and sliding down her legs. He collapsed as he came down, landing on his back and slipping out of her. He tended to get overstimulated.

Lance pushed her down into the bed too, face first, pulled out of her ass and sheathed himself in her pussy. He held her wrists down above her head. The way he pinned her, fucking her into the mattress, sent her spiraling toward her own orgasm. The final straw was feeling him bite her shoulder and fill her up with his cum, mixing with Keith’s inside her, so hot that she tumbled over the edge.

Pidge didn’t want to move. She was satisfied down to her bones, from being thoroughly fucked and creamed by her favorite boys. She felt them move, shifting her head onto the pillows and pulling the blanket over her. Her boyfriends tucked themselves in too, settling in to cuddle for the rest of the night, their skin on hers keeping her nice and toasty.

“That was perfect,” she mused. “I gotta make you two jealous more often.”

“NO!” they protested in unison. Four hands held her tighter. Keith’s legs tangled into hers.

She ran her fingers through Lance’s soft hair. He nuzzled himself into her chest – predictable, but cute. Keith in turn stroked _her_ hair, looking at her with soft, adoring eyes. Almost nobody got to see that expression on his face. “Don’t worry about Griffin, I can handle him. Besides…you’re the only ones that I want.”

The taste of the words _I love you_ was on her tongue. But she bit them back. It wasn’t time yet.

Lance liked to talk about their future. About houses and wedding rings and waking up together and cute kids running around. She suspected he enjoyed watching the Keith turn bright red and get tongue-tied whenever he brought up the subject. She knew he was earnest, though. And Keith, so used to being alone, still got flustered by their commitment to him.

She loved them. She wanted to tell them that.

Just not yet.

Pidge snuggled into her lovers’ body heat and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Please do not switch between anal and vaginal penetration because you do not want gut bacterial all up in your vagina. Use and change condoms to prevent spreading microbes into the wrong places.


End file.
